Amnesia
by kennett4ever
Summary: The sprirts knowing the dangers of raising Silas resurrect Kol to try and stop the gang from searching for the cure and help the lost in expression Bonnie but something goes wrong and Kol comes back human and with erased memories. Will he made it and what about his warlock powers that are coming back? T for now. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**New story..I hope you like it since i've been working on this idea for a while...takes place before the end of season 4 before Silas had been raised. After 4x12.**

Kol was standing out of the Gilbert house with his eyes narrowed shooting daggers at Jeremy Gilbert who just came out of the house. It's been a day since they had killed him. He saw Klaus trapped in the house he died and others being happy that he was out of the way. What noone understood was how wrong they were about this whole situation. Kol thought that he was the only one who knew but it wasn't like that.

"Kol Mikaelson.." Kol heard a familiar voice calling him. At first he was surprised since the other side was always so lonely.

"Ayanna..." Kol said recognizing the voice and turned around to face one of the most powerful witches he had ever met. She was also one of the witches that helped him a lot with his powers back when he was a werlock before Esther and Mikael decided to create the vampirism.

"Son...I have a mission for you." Ayanna spoke and approached Kol who narrowed his eyes.

"The spirits are angry." Ayanna said and Kol lowered his head smiling.

"I am surprised you didn't communicate with your offspring earlier." Kol said.

"Bonnie is lost in expression. We have lost our connection with her. You are the only one who knows the danger of raising Silas." Ayanna said and Kol raising his brown eyes again.

"You are meant to walk the earth again Kol. The spirits are going to ressurect you if you accept to stop Silas from rising and help Bonnie understand the danger she is in." Ayanna said and Kol widened his eyes. Being alive again was all that he could wish for.

"I will do whatever it takes...but..when I complete my mission...I want your promise that I will stay alive." Kol said and Ayanna nodded.

"Fine then." Kol agreed and immidiately more female figures started approaching him through the mist. It was pretty much the whole Bennett line. The witches circled Kol and started chanting. In a while Kol felt his eyelids getting heavier and everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was about seven in the morning. Bonnie was sleeping in her bedroom. Being the mayor her father was really busy so he was out already. Bonnie had difficulties sleeping lately and this was the first night that her sleep was relatively peaceful. It wouldn't last for a long time though as her phone rang. Bonnie checked her phone. She had totally forgot her practice.

"Shane?" Bonnie said answering the phone.

"Goodmorning Bonnie. I am waiting for you." Shane said and Bonnie made a goofy grimace.

"Hum...Actually..." Bonnie began but was interrupted.

"You forgot didn't you?" Shane asked not sounding angry or pissed.

"Kind of. But it's ok I can practice on my own today." Bonnie said.

"This could be..." Shane started.

"...dangerous? Shane I need to learn how to control my expression alone. You are not going to be there every single time." Bonnie said sitting on the bed.

"Fine...just remember what I taught you ok?" Shane said and after Bonnie agreed they closed the phone.

Bonnie left her phone on the small table next to her bed and tried to sleep again but she couldn't. She spinned around in her bed for a while and she decided to get up after realizing that she wasn't going to fall asleep again.

She got downstairs wrapping her robe around her figure and headed to the kitchen. She was preparing her breakfast when she thought she heard some whispers. Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks. In a while a cold breeze sent shivers down her spine. Turning around she saw the door leading to the back garden wide open.

Bonnie freaked out. At the beginning she thought that it was expression messing with her again but the whispers were heard again. Bonnie put the cup of coffee down and wrapping her arms around her body to protect herself from the cold she got out in the back garden.

She looked around but there was noone there. Maybe it was just the wind she thought to herself. As soon as she was about to enter the house the whisper was heard again and she heard somehting moving behind the bushes. Taking a deep breath Bonnie approached the bushes and with her hands she moved some branches to the side revealing a big surprise.

"Oh my God." Bonnie said and immidiately took a step back and ran back in the house and upstairs dialing Elena's number as fast as she could.

"Can't someone sleep peacefully?" a sleepy Damon answered.

"Where is Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"Judgy...she is sleeping." Damon said.

"Ok I don't have time for this. I am going to tell you instead." Bonnie said.

"Yes...?" Damon said sounding bored.

"An unconscious Kol is in my back garden." Bonnie said.

"Kol Mikaelson is dead. Little Gilbert killed him two days ago." Damon said and Bonnie sighed.

"That's why I am freaked out Damon. He is supposed to be dead but he is not." Bonnie said.

"I am coming over." Damon said and closed the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damon and Bonnie were over Kol's body looking it suspiciously. Damon took a branch from the ground and poked Kol but nothing.

"That's not right...I hear his heartbeat." Damon said narrowing his eyes.

"Maybe it's mine." Bonnie said and Damon shook his head negatively.

"Yours is different. Everyone has his own heartbeat." Damon said.

"So that means that he is not a vampire anymore?" Bonnie asked and Damon nodded.

"Who brought him back and why?" Damon asked looking troubled.

"That's not our only problem...he is waking up." Bonnie said pointing at Kol who started slightly moving on the ground. Damon narrowed his eyes when he saw Kol opening his. Kol sat on the ground bringing his palm to his forehead. He then looked confused at Damon and Bonnie who were looking at him also confused.

"Where am I?" Kol asked looking up at them who shared a weird look.

"Back from the dead in Witchy's back yard...and we need to know how and why you are here." Damon said with a smirk at Kol who stood up slowly.

"I...I don't remember. Who are you guys?" Kol asked narrowing his eyes on Damon and Bonnie.

"Perfect." Bonnie mumbled and lowered her head.

"Oh don't tell me you bought this..." Damon said to Bonnie who gave him an offended look.

"Look Mikaelson..cut the crap and speak because I am starting to lose my patience and now that you are no longer a vampire...this is really bad for you." Damon said in a threatening tone. Kol looked even more confused and surprised than before.

"Vampire? Honestly I have no idea what you are talking about." Kol said worried whe he saw Damon's fangs dropping. Damon pinned him to the tree behind him and was ready to suck his blood out when Bonnie gave him an aneurysm making him retreat.

"Bonnie...what are you doing?" Damon said still in pain while Kol was watching totally freaked out. Bonnie finally stopped the aneurysm.

"Don't you see that he is not alright. He has amnesia Damon. He is human and out there in the cold for God knows how long...let me take care of him and we'll see what we are going to do later ok?" Bonnie said.

"I can't believe you fell for this." Damon said.

"I don't think he is lying Damon." Bonnie said.

"His heartbeat was raised though the whole time." Damon said again.

"Maybe because he has no idea who we are and he is scared. Plus your threats didn't help much." Bonnie said and Damon growled.

"Fine...fine. I am out of here." Damon said and flashed out of the house. Bonnie sighed and approached Kol who was still shocked. She touched Kol's hand tenderly.

"Oh my God you are freezing." Bonnie said and Kol lowered his head.

"Come with me." she said and Kol raised his head but seemed to hesitate.

"I won't hurt you...I promise." Bonnie said in her most sweet voice. Kol looked like a little child who got lost. He slowly nodded and followed Bonnie in the house.

Once they were in the kitchen Bonnie offered Kol a chair and he sat down examining the room with his brown eyes still a little shocked from the previous events.

"Are you cold?" Bonnie asked Kol who was barely moving.

"No I am fine." he said in a low voice not even looking at her. Bonnie never thought that she would live to see Kol Mikaelson innocent and vulnerable. She examined him from top to toe.

"Are you hungry?" Bonnie asked as soon as she heard Kol's stomach growling. He simply nodded. Bonnie took the plate with the cookies and put it in the table in front of him.

"Have as many as you please ok?" Bonnie said and Kol shyly took a cookie in his hand and took a small bite. He looked at her with a questioning look.

"Who am I?" he asked in a low voice looking down.

"You are Kol Mikaelson...and...you just came back from the dead." Bonnie said and saw Kol looking shocked.

"Ok that wasn't the right approach...there are many things you forgot and I don't exactly have the time to explain that's why I want you to tell me if you can remember anything...please." Bonnie said approaching Kol. He kept looking down.

"The only thing I remember is a woman. She had dark skin and..." Kol said.

"Do you remember her clearly. Could you recognize her if you saw her again?" Bonnie asked and Kol nodded.

"Ok wait here." Bonnie said and rushed upstairs to find the album where she kept the photoes and portraits of the whole Bennett line. She came back downstairs to find Kol still in the exact same position.

"Take a good look at these and tell me if you recognize anyone of these women." Bonnie said and handed the album to Kol. She was watching him as he was carefully swapping the pages.

"That's her I am sure." Kol said giving the album back to Bonnie.

"Ayanna." Bonnie said looking at her ancestor's drawing.

"Is she here?" Kol asked full of curiosity.

"She is dead." Bonnie said and Kol seemed freaked out.

"Ok I will explain everything as summed up as possible. You were one of the first vampires ever created Kol. My ex boyfriend who is a vampire hunter killed you because you were trying to stop him from finding the cure to vampirism and raise and old powerful witch. Now Ayanna one of my witch ancestors brought you back...but something apparently went wrong and you came back human and with amnesia." Bonnie said and Kol narrowed his eyes on her.

"That guy who attacked me earlier..." Kol said.

"Damon..what about him." Bonnie asked.

"What is he?" Kol asked looking nervous.

"He is a vampire." Bonnie replied.

"I used to be like this?" Kol asked sounding terrified.

"Yeah but more powerful since you were over a thousand years old." Bonnie said and Kol touched his face.

"Vampires are not aging." Bonnie said again and he nodded.

"And what are you?" Kol asked meeting Bonnie's eyes for the first time.

"I...am a witch." Bonnie said and Kol lowered his head again.

"And this...Ayanna...why did she bring me back from the dead?" Kol asked looking really troubled.

"Probably because you were right about Silas...hum the old powerful witch I mentioned earlier." Bonnie said and Kol nodded.

"I...I feel so lost and helpless." Kol said sighing. Bonnie never thought that she could feel sorry for Kol Mikaelson. He was the one who had tried to kill her two days ago.

"Don't worry about it...I am going to help you remember everything. But first..before we find out exactly why Ayanna sent you back...we have to keep you a secret ok? Will you help me with that?" Bonnie said and Kol narrowed his eyes.

"Why keep it a secret?" Kol asked.

"Because...there are people who want to hurt you and get you out of the way...so...obviously you can't stay here cause of my father...but...you can stay at my grams' house. I'll be visiting you and bringing you what you need...it's not permanent..just for a while." Bonnie said and saw Kol deeply thoughtful. He finally nodded.

"Good. I will go upstairs and get dressed and then I am going to take you at me grams' ok? You can explore the house if you want...just don't go out ok?" Bonnie said and as soon as Kol nodded she left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Damon walked in the room seeing Elena still in bed. He wasn't sure if he should let her know about Kol being alive. He decided to wait until he had news from Bonnie. Elena opened her eyes.

"Where were you?" she asked in a sleepy tone. Damon lowered his head and taking his shirt and shoes off he jumped on the bed giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Around..." Damon replied laying on his back and closing his eyes taking a deep breath. Elena didn't seem to believe him but there wasn't much she could do right now so she settled down with the 'around' and cuddled into his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie was in her room getting dressed when she realized that she had to find a way and get Kol's clothes. She couldn't exactly afford to get him new ones. There was only one person who could sneak into the Mikaelson mansion without being in danger. Caroline.

"Hey Bon." Caroline said answering the phone.

"Hey Care. I need a favor...a big favor." Bonnie said. Caroline was already worried.

"Go on.." she said almost sure about she wa going to hear. Well she was sure that it had something to do with Klaus.

"I need you to sneak into the Mikaelson mansion...and bring me Kol's clothes." Bonnie said and waited to hear Caroline's response.

"Kol's clothes? Really? Why?" Caroline asked full of curiosity.

"I kind of need them for a spell..." Bonnie lied. Caroline agreed after a tone of pleadings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kol was in the living room looking around,scanning the room with his beautiful brown eyes. He was walking towards a small table next to the couch where he saw a photo of Bonnie. He took it gently in his hands and observed it from top to toe. He locked his eyes on Bonnie's. He observed how green they were.

As soon as he put it down a strong pain in his head made him drop on his knees. Kol grabbed his head in pain and closed his eyes as a moment of his life was in replay in front of him. He had a memory. A memory of him and Bonnie looking and smiling at each other in a corridor. He opened his eyes again when he heard Bonnie's worried voice.

"Oh my God Kol...are you alright? What happened?" Bonnie said and helped him stand on his feet.

"I...I think I had a memory." Kol said and Bonnie's eyes.

"What memory?" Bonnie asked with eyes wide open.

"Of you and me...in a corridor." Kol said and Bonnie lowered her head.

"That was actually a few days ago.." Bonnie said and Kol nodded.

"Did you do anything special to trigger it or it just came to you...?" Bonnie asked and Kol turned his head towards the table.

"I was just looking at your photo and then...it just came to me." Kol said. Bonnie nodded.

"That is a good sign." she said and an awkward smile appeared on her lips.

"Come...we have to go." Bonnie said and headed towards the door. Kol followed her without protest. After the memory he got he felt safer around her. He did seem to like her in his memory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Caroline was driving towards the Mikaelson mansion thinking about an excuse for being there. What would she possibly want from Klaus? And how could she get him to leave her alone so that she can sneak into Kol's room which she knew nothing about and take his clothes?

"Think Caroline...think." she said to herself while keeping her blue eyes on the road. Time was passing and she was getting closer still trying to find a good excuse...but why find an excuse when she could sneak in without them knowing that she was there.

Caroline left her car a few meters away from the gates of the Mikaelson garden. She got out and picked a big empty bag from the back seat. She locked her car and started walking cautiously towards the mansion.

She managed to arrive at the front door without being seen. It was still early in the morning. Now she had to find a way to get in the house. One of Klaus' hybrids heard the bell ringing and rushed to the door. He opened but saw noone. He got out on the porsch and Caroline had the chance to sneak in in full vampiric speed behid hid back. She flashed upstairs but bumped into someone.

"Caroline love...what a surprise?" Klaus said smiling at Caroline who narrowed her eyes.

"Klaus..." Caroline said in a serious tone. She was busted.

 **That was it the first chapter. Please let me know what you think with a review. Shall I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank you guys for your support. It did better than I thought it would for first chapter and it's all thanks to you. Enjoy chapter 2...**

"Is there anything I can do for you love? I am surprised to see you up here." Klaus said narrowing his eyes on Caroline who took a step back and lowered her head still thinking.

"I...I actually came here...because...I...am...organizing a bazaar with clothes...and I plan to donate the money on a charity thing...and I was wondering...you don't need Kol's clothes now do you?" Caroline said with a smile. Klaus lowered his head. Kol's death was still a touchy subject for him.

"Actually I don't...no." Klaus said after a small pause.

"Could you give them to me?" Caroline said with her most charming smile handing the empty bag at Klaus.

"OK love. I'll be right back." Klaus said and rushed on Kol's bedroom. In a while he was back with Kol's clothes.

"That's all. He didn't get the chance to buy more." Klaus said handing the bag to Caroline. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Klaus...I am sorry." Caroline said. She could only imagine how it would feel like to lose a sibling.

"There's nothing we can do about it now...so...when is the bazaar?" Klaus asked changing the subject. Caroline blinked a few times.

"Um...I don't know yet. I am still planning it...you know..trying to get everyone give me stuff they don't need...but I will alert you when I arrange the date." Caroline said and Klaus smiled.

"I'll be waiting love." Klaus said taking a step towards her.

"Well..my work here is done...thank you for the clothes." Caroline said and headed downstairs. Klaus stayed there looking at her walking away. Caroline exited the mansion and headed back to her car releasing a sigh of relief. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called Bonnie. They arranged a meeting at Sheila's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bonnie and Kol were already at her grams' house and they were sitting in the living room just the two of them and the awkward silence.

"Are you ok? Do you need me to get you anything?" Bonnie asked and Kol moved his head in denial.

"What are we waiting for?" Kol asked after a while.

"My friend Caroline. She is going to bring you your clothes." Bonnie said and Kol nodded.

"Does she know that I..." Kol started but was interrupted.

"No...and we will try to keep it that way." Bonnie said and both her and Kol turned their heads towards the corridor that was leading to the main door when the doorbell was heard.

"There she is...stay here and I will try to make this quick." Bonnie said and Kol nodded. Bonnie rushed to the door and opened it. Caroline was there with a big bag on her hands which she handed to her.

"That's all." she said and Bonnie nodded.

"Thank you very much Caroline. What would I do without you?" Bonnie said with a thankful smile and Caroline smiled back.

"What's that spell you are going to do anyways?" Caroline asked and Bonnie lowered her head.

"Hum...I am...going...to communicate with Kol's ghost. I am doing a research on that Silas." Bonnie lied but Caroline knew her way too well to buy it.

"Are you sure about this?" Caroline asked narrowing her eyes. Bonnie blushed.

"Yeah why?" she said. 

"Because I can always tell when you are lying." Caroline replied with a smirk and Bonnie took a deep breath.

"If I tell you...do you promise me that you won't say a word? This will stay between you,me,Damon who already knows and...Kol." Bonnie said and Caroline's eyes widened.

"Kol?" Caroline asked in disbelief.

"Come in..." Bonnie said and stepped aside making room for Caroline to come in. They both went at the living room and Caroline was shocked.

"Oh my God how?" Caroline said looking surprised at Bonnie. Kol seemed a little freaked out by the loud blonde.

"Hum...Ayanna brought him back for some reason but something happened and he is human with amnesia." Bonnie said and Caroline took a good look at Kol who was sitting near by watching them as they were talking.

"Ayanna your ancestor?" Caroline asked and Bonnie nodded.

"If she brought him back he was probably right about Silas..." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded.

"We should tell Elena." Caroline said.

"No...Elena wants the cure bad...I don't think that my assumptions are going to stop her. I need to find proof first...although I don't think that this would stop her either." Bonnie said and lowered her head.

"Why are you saying this?" Caroline asked.

"She killed Kol...killing his whole sire line with him...so many lives...for the cure." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded.

"Isn't Damon going to tell her?" Caroline asked.

"I don't think so. I told him I need time to figure things out...Also I am sure that the idea of finding the cure is something that scares him and he pretends to like it for Elena's sake. We don't know what its consequences would be. He is afraid that he is going to lose her if she becomes human again. That he will have to spend eternity without her. Maybe even that her feelings were because of the sire bond." Bonnie said.

"Fine...you know...maybe we should tell Klaus. He was really hurt when Kol died." Caroline said and Bonnie seemed thoughtful about it.

"Sure I know it must have been hard for him but...I don't think that we should tell him. At least not yet." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded. Kol was silently noticing them talking when another memory hit him. Kol grabbed his head in his hands again and let out a small cry of pain. Bonnie rushed by his side.

"Kol are you ok?" she asked and Kol raised his head and pointed at Caroline.

"You...you turned a blonde man's offer for a drink down." Kol said checking Caroline from top to toe.

"He remembered me and Klaus." Caroline said impressed to Bonnie and Bonnie smiled.

"That means he is getting better." Bonnie said and Kol cracked a smile.

"Who's Klaus?" Kol asked.

"He is your older brother." Bonnie replied and Kol nodded.

"Are you sure he is telling the truth?" Caroline whispered in Bonnie's ear as soon as Kol moved a few meters away from them. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"I am not one hundred per cent sure...but I think I trust him." Bonnie said and Caroline nodded.

"And what about your witchy alarm?" Caroline asked.

"My instinct...is trusting him too...I don't know...you think I am making a mistake?" Bonnie asked with narrowed eyes.

"I don't know...I mean he is human now...what can he do to you?" Caroline asked and Bonnie lowered her eyes looking more relieved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a while since Caroline left the house and Bonnie was still there. Kol was taking a shower to try and relax after everything he had been through. He got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his body to see a set of clothes waiting for him on the bed. He approached the bed and sat sniffing the fresh washed clothes. Thank God Klaus accidentally put Kol's underwear in the bag too. It would be awkward for Bonnie to buy him new ones. Kol put his boxers and jeans on. He was doing up his belt when the door opened and Bonnie came in with a pile of clean sheets and towels in her hands.

"Oh I am sorry...I thought you were still in the bathroom. I should have knocked." Bonnie said and headed out of the room but Kol gabbed her shoulder.

"No it's ok I am done dressing up." he said and Bonnie smiled awkwardly putting the pile in the closet.

"How are you feeling?" Bonnie asked.

"I am ...fine." Kol said.

"Any new memories?" Bonnie asked.

"No nothing yet." Kol replied and sat on the bed.

"It's ok. I am sure that things are going to start coming back to you more often." Bonnie said with a smile and Kol smirked back at her.

"Thank you for helping me." Kol said in a low voice. Bonnie smiled.

"You don't have to worry about it. That's me...I can't help it." Bonnie said and Kol smiled at her.

"Well I have to go and practice now...but I'll be back later with lunch ok?" Bonnie said and Kol nodded.

"If you need anything...I have written my number down for you...just call me. I mean it anytime... Just call and I will come ok?" Bonnie said.

"I will thank you." Kol said and spontaneously pulled Bonnie into a hug. Bonnie was caught off guard but soon she responded and hugged him back. She felt weirdly safe in his arms. After a while they pulled away with an awkward smile.

"Well...see you later." Bonnie said and headed to the door. Kol waved at her before she exited the house and left. Kol sat on the couch in the living room and kept staring around examining the house. He was stunned by the library and the countless books that were on its selves. He got up and immidiately grabbed the book that had caught his eyes from the moment he walked in the house.

It was a grimoire. Kol took it in his hands and opened it slowly taking a seat back on the couch. He felt energy spreading through his whole body. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. When he opened them again he was taken by surprise. The candle on the table was lit up. Kol looked around freaked out. He immidiately blew out the candle and closed the book putting it on the table. Did he do it? How? Those were the questions torturing his mind. He couldn't wait for Bonnie to come back and tell him that nothing was wrong with him and that someone else was responsible for this.

 **Sorry Sorry Sorry for my long absence from all the stories but it's going to be like that from now on since I passed at university and I have to move in another town. Things are so cluttered. But I sure as hell am not giving up on my stories and if I decide to which I don't think it'll happen I'll make sure first that someone else is going to continue them. Anyways review and let me know what you think...more chapters coming...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N PLEASE READ** **: I am posting this cause I got a review at one of my stories "Meeting the Mikaelsons" that kinda bothered me a bit.**

 _Review:_ _Guest_ _chapter 9 . Jul 22_

 _Don't try to write slowburn if you're not going to take the time to actually update so the couple can end up together and instead end up leaving the readers unsatisfied_

 **Now you should know guys that I love each and every one of you for spending time reading my stories and I appreciate your interest and love for them but writing is just a hobby for me that I unfortunately don't always have the time to attend due to real life issues and clutter. In fact I have many semi written chapters for many of my stories that I still haven't found the time or the inspiration to finish and I'm also working on two new projects. Between all that and what real life has been throwing at me lately my updates have gotten really slow. That** **DOESN'T** **mean that I am not going to update at all. I've stated that** **I PLAN ON FINISHING MY STORIES** **and that's what I'll do but I'll do it at my own pace. This is not a job. I do it for fun as an escape from my problems and to support the ship I adore. I don't know if it sounds selfish or rude (sorry if it does) but I'm not writing to keep other people satisfied ,although I'm always happy when people like my work. So yeah that's all I had to say on that matter. I also want you guys to know that I read your reviews and I appreciate them good or bad. Next story to be updated will probably be Royal Slaves when I find the time to finish the chapter. Hopefully within the week but I can't promise anything for sure.**


End file.
